(Sin) ataduras
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: [Post 4x14] Sara Ellis era un tesoro inalcanzable, una obra de arte única, una reliquia para cualquier ladrón de guante blanco como él que se precie. Pero no fue consciente de ello hasta que se dio cuenta de que se le escapaba de las manos. Él no era nadie para retenerla a su lado, ¿o sí?


**Título: **(Sin) Ataduras.

**Autor:** Angelito97-Delena.

**Rating: **M

**Pairings:** Sara &amp; Neal.

**Argumento:** [Post 4x14] Sara Ellis era un tesoro inalcanzable, una obra de arte única, una reliquia para cualquier ladrón de guante blanco como él que se precie. Pero no fue consciente de ello hasta que se dio cuenta de que se le escapaba de las manos. Él no era nadie para retenerla a su lado, ¿o si?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de la cadena USA Network y de Jeff Eastin.

**N/A: **Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

* * *

**(Sin) Ataduras.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era ya noche cerrada para gran parte de la ciudad de Nueva York, pero las luces que caracterizaba este lugar seguían iluminando la gran cuidad, Sara observó cada detalle con un gran interés, se encontraba apoyada en la terraza del apartamento de Neal, sopesando todo lo que había sucedido en menos de veinticuatro horas, como su vida había vuelto a dar un giro de 360º, todo debido a ese ladrón de guante blanco que cocinaba la cena a un par de metros de distancia, se pasó una mano por su cabello revuelto, todo al fin y al cabo había salido bien, habían atrapado a esa versión patética de Bonnie and Clyde y su futuro prometedor estaba asegurado con ese perfume, pero aún así había algo que fallaba en la ecuación algo que no conseguía descifrar y la ponía nerviosa.

Iba a irse a Londres en cuestión de días, su futuro estaba hecho, ¿cuántas veces había querido marcharse de Nueva York? ¿cuántas veces había deseado que valorasen su trabajo y le dieran un puesto acorde? muchísimas veces, tantas que casi no podía ni recordarlas, pero lo que si no recordaba fue la última vez que deseó ese puesto, ese cambio en su vida y eso la mosqueaba demasiado, esta nueva oportunidad venía como un milagro caído del cielo y ella no lo recibía con los brazos abiertos, ¿qué mierda había cambiado?

Oh, si. El estafador que estaba en la cocina. Pero aún así, él no podía irse con ella, ni ella podía quedarse aquí con él, no eran compatibles, solo eran dos amigos con derechos. Sin ataduras, se repitió mentalmente incluso llegó a vocalizarlo para hacerlo más real.

Si, tenía que disfrutar de esa oportunidad, tenía el perfume, Starling Boss no sabía nada y ella podría irse por la puerta grande, su único problema estaba ahí detrás, preparando la cena, se giró para observarle, no sabía en que pensaba, pero en esos dos últimos años con él había podido conocer al verdadero Neal Caffrey, aunque le hubiese traicionado cientos de veces siempre había encontrado una forma de perdonarlo, de excusarlo y aún no sabía el porqué.

Bueno, no lo sabía hasta esa misma mañana, cuando esa pareja de locos había arriesgado su libertad por una promesa de amor, no fue hasta ese momento cuando Sara se dio cuenta que era lo que la retenía en ese lugar, haciendo que se replanteara lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal.

Gracias a ellos por fin había abierto los ojos.

\- La cena estará lista en breve. -canturreó Neal asomándose, al ver el rostro apenado de Sara se acercó a ella, tomó su rostro con delicadeza.- ¿Sucede algo?

\- No. -sonrió acercándose instintivamente a su cuerpo, necesitaba lo que sus abrazos le transmitían, cada vez que estaba abrazada a su cuerpo se sentía a salvo, en casa, nunca lo afirmaría en voz alta, pero en sus brazos encontraba una paz inimaginable, viendo sus intenciones, Neal la abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo que en cualquier momento uno de los dos se rompería en mil pedazos.

Se habían pasado toda la mañana fingiendo que todo iba bien, que nada podía afectarles pero ahora que estaban completamente solos, sin problemas y sin nada a lo que agarrarse ambos eran conscientes del tiempo que les quedaba, era mínimo, reducido, en cualquier momento Sara se iría y con ella todas esas promesas silenciosas que se habían hecho durante todo este tiempo, la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza, suplicando de esa forma que no se soltara, que equivocado estaba Neal, Sara no sería la que se desharía de ese abrazo, ambos lloraron en silencio unos minutos más hasta que el sonido del horno les avisó que la comida estaba lista.

No se separaron en un buen rato y cuando lo hicieron se miraron directamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, memorizando cada rasgo para no olvidarlo jamás.

\- Neal... -tragó saliva.- Dime que no... usarás las cartas tipo conmigo...

\- ¿Qué? -recordó lo que Jonh había dicho antes, que usaba una carta idéntica para todas sus admiradoras, era una tontería pero estaba claro que en esos momentos esa tontería era crucial para que Sara no se derrumbara en ese momento, Neal podía notarlo en todo su cuerpo, la chica no estaba bien ni él tampoco, no sabía decir que estaba pasando exactamente pero lo que fuese les estaba matando a ambos, poco a poco, con la misma intensidad.- Nunca podría usar eso contigo, dios, usaría cada minuto de mi existencia para comunicarme contigo, para saber como estás y lo que te pasa. Nunca, ¿me oyes?

Seguramente mañana por la mañana ambos harían como si nada de eso hubiese pasado, fingiendo que siguen siendo los mismos de siempre, los mismos adultos que aceptan sin remordimientos hacerle daño al otro, como cuando Neal huyó a una isla perdida o como cuando Sara corrió a los brazos de su ex, era algo tan natural en ellos que todo esto que estaba pasando ahora mismo era sacado de una película de comedia romántica, nada real.

\- Te oigo. -le sonrió.- Vamos a sacar la comida sino quieres que pidamos una pizza. -bromeó zafándose de su agarre y sintiendo la perdida inmediata, pero Neal mantuvo su mano entrelazada con la suya, como una forma de mantenerse unidos el mayor tiempo posible.

Cenaron completamente en silencio, era un poco incómodo con una mano menos pero a ninguno parecía importarle, Sara se incorporó al mismo tiempo que Neal se levantaba, no habían comido casi nada pero poca importancia tenía, manteniendo las manos unidas se acercaron.

\- Sara.

\- Lo sé.

Se unieron en un profundo beso. Era su última oportunidad de sentir todo lo que retenían desde hacía mucho tiempo, fue Sara quien rompió el beso, pero fue Neal el que decidió continuar con esa locura, se desabrochó la camisa y se deshizo de sus zapatos para lanzarse directamente a por los labios de la chica, la cual le sonrió y enredó sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, ambos por la fuerza de la gravedad cayeron directamente en la cama, pero eso no los retuvo, encima de él, Sara se abrió su camisa dejando al descubierto un sujetador de encaje blanco, Neal sonrió de forma lasciva y la besó con fuerza, tirando de su cuerpo hasta cubrirlo con sus manos.

No era la primera vez que Neal y Sara estaban en esa situación donde solo importaban ellos dos y el único sonido perceptible era el de sus gemidos y sus respiraciones agitadas, pero esta vez había un componente que había cambiado, mientras el ladrón acariciaba, mordisqueaba y lamía cada centímetro del cuerpo de Sara no podía parar de pensar lo que sus labios realmente querían hacer, miró sobre sus pestañas, como la chica se retorcía de placer ante sus toques, si Sara era espectacular, no había visto mejor obra de arte que ella sufriendo de placer, rozando el éxtasis, ella era el tesoro que nunca podría alcanzar.

Su mayor obra de arte.

Inalcanzable.

\- Neal.. -susurró besando sus labios con pasión, ambos se sumergieron en su propio burbuja personal, dejándose llevar por miles de sensaciones inolvidables, alcanzaron el clímax casi al mismo tiempo, el chico se dejó caer a su lado, enredando todo su cuerpo con el de la chica.- Odio la tobillera.

Sonrió. Claro que la odiaba, pero no más que él, nunca en todo ese tiempo había odiado más a ese aparato infernal hasta ese momento. Acarició su cabello, recordando lo que se había dicho así mismo minutos atrás, ella era una obra de arte, la mejor que nunca podría obtener, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Sara lo era todo.

Todo su mundo.

\- Sara...

\- No lo digas, Neal. -le suplicó.- No lo hagas más difícil.

\- Hagamos un trato. -dijo al rato.- No importa lo que se diga o se haga a partir de ahora, mañana quedará olvidado.

La chica se removió entre sus brazos y clavó sus ojos en la mirada de Neal. No podía estar hablando en serio, por más que quisiera fingir que si, que nada de eso tendría importancia al día siguiente, estaba muy equivocada, dolería, como mil demonios, dolería demasiado y sería incapaz de mantenerse fresca y firme, no quedaría nada de esa Sara Ellis dispuesta a todo.

\- Neal, por favor... -sollozó, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que seguía llorando hasta que notó las manos de Neal acariciando sus mejillas, eliminando el rastro de esas lágrimas.- No puedo... no puedo.

\- Yo tampoco. -y se abrazaron. Permanecieron así toda la noche, cuando el chico creyó que Sara dormía en paz consigo misma dijo lo que llevaba queriendo decir todo ese tiempo.- Te amo, Sara. Y es por eso por lo que tengo que dejarte ir...

**Fin.**


End file.
